


Night Sky

by manyscarletskies



Series: Attachments [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyscarletskies/pseuds/manyscarletskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Anakin are back from a mission, and Obi-Wan takes his former Padawan to a special place. Cuddling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Sky

The sounds of the party died down as Anakin and Obi-Wan drew further away. They had stayed at the celebration for as long as they could bear, but they both needed some peace and quiet. It had been a long few months. “Where are we going, Master?” Anakin asked softly. Obi-Wan chuckled under his breath, pulling his former Padawan to his side. Anakin still had a tendency to walk one pace behind him, a habit Obi-Wan had almost broken him of. However, he had not been able to stop Anakin from calling him Master.

“Just a little place I know. It’s quiet, and I think we both need that.” He said, smiling gently. This had not been the first mission they had been sent on as equals, but had certainly been the most taxing. They had been out battling Separatists almost every day, and Obi-Wan could see the strain in his friend’s shoulders as he walked, even now. Anakin had been right on the front line in every battle, even when Obi-Wan knew he was injured and had pulled rank on him to make him stay at the base. Of course, he had been ignored and Anakin had returned with yet another injury. Obi-Wan had sighed, given him a look and left him to his own devices. He was not Anakin’s Master anymore, and Anakin needed to learn to take care of himself.

But right now, they both needed some time alone and Obi-Wan knew just the place.  
“Here we are.” He announced, opening the door to the Temple’s garden. Anakin frowned in confusion.

“Why have you brought me here, Master?” He wondered curiously, gazing around at the brightly coloured plants. A soft smile graced Obi-Wan’s lips. He had spent many a night here with Qui-Gon, meditating and sometimes talking companionably.

“I wanted to share this with you, young one.” He didn’t have to say anything more, as Anakin turned to him, wonder and joy shining brightly in his eyes. Obi-Wan’s smile widened, and it felt right to let himself relax. He led Anakin to his favourite spot, where he had asked some droids to set up for a small picnic. It consisted of small nibbles and a blanket to sit on.  
Anakin’s breath left him in an audible sigh. “Master…” He said, surveying the sight before him. “Why did you do this for me?” His face was uncharacteristically open, but Obi-Wan couldn’t help teasing him.

“What makes you think I did it for you?” He asked, smirking before partially letting his mental shields down and sending a ripple of amusement through their bond. Anakin responded with a roll of his eyes and a grin, letting Obi-Wan know he wasn’t annoyed by his teasing.

They sat down at either end of the blanket in comfortable silence, but Obi-Wan didn’t immediately reach for the nibbles, choosing instead to inspect a bright purple flower to his left. He gently touched a petal, images of a blue-eyed, long brown-haired Jedi Master coming to mind. Qui-Gon had always loved plants, which was why Obi-Wan had spent many a day in the garden, learning about different species of flowers and trees. This flower was the first one his Master had introduced him to, and had remained his favourite throughout all the years.

“Master?” Obi-Wan’s training kept him from flinching, and he turned back to Anakin, having forgotten he was there.

“Qui-Gon used to bring me here, as often as he could.” He explained, and Anakin leant forwards, placing his prosthetic hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

“He would be proud of you.” He said, eyes sincere. Obi-Wan couldn’t smile, but sent a rush of gratitude flowing over their bond. Anakin’s hand tightened before he released him, digging into the food in front of him. Obi-Wan resisted the urge to roll his eyes fondly. Anakin had a one-track mind, and it was currently focussed on the food in front of them. The older Jedi tucked in as well. They had already had their final meal of the day at the celebration, but both could easily stomach their favourite treats. Obi-Wan closed his eyes in contentment, relishing in the sweet taste of chocolate on his tongue. His favourite delicacy was never available in the Outer Rim, and Obi-Wan always allowed himself some whenever he returned home to Coruscant.

He felt a sudden presence next to him, and opened his eyes to see Anakin’s face very close to his own. “Hold still, Master, you’ve got…” Carefully, Anakin reached up his flesh hand to the corner of Obi-Wan’s mouth, wiping away some remaining chocolate away. Obi-Wan calmed his erratic heartbeats, smiling when Anakin shifted, dropping his head into Obi-Wan’s lap. “Will you show me the constellations, Master?”

“Of course, young one.” Obi-Wan leant back against a tree, unconsciously winding his fingers through the curls of Anakin’s hair. “Can you see those five stars all in a line?” He asked, tilting his head back to look at the garden’s ceiling, where a replica of Coruscant’s skies had been constructed with small, shining lights.

“Mhmm.” Anakin murmured his assent, focussing more on Obi-Wan’s hands in his hair and the soothing sound of his voice than what he was actually saying.

“That’s the Burning Snake constellation. You can only properly see it at certain times of the night, because as Coruscant spins the stars fall out of line, and so it’s hard to see the shape…”

Anakin’s eyelids flickered closed as Obi-Wan continued to talk, all the tension slowly leaving his body as he relaxed into his old Master. The sound of his voice reverberated through his bones, suffusing him with calm and contentment. It seemed the only time he could achieve true serenity was when Obi-Wan was with him. A smile played across his lips. Obi-Wan wouldn’t want to hear that.

“… and that bright star in the east is called ‘Vespira Orientalis’, which literally means East Eveningstar. Not a particularly inventive name, I know, but I think it’s quite fitting. Qui-Gon always said… it would lead me home.” Obi-Wan’s words were punctuated by a long yawn. Anakin raised his head, sitting up so he could look Obi-Wan in the eye.

“You’re tired, Master. It’s time we should sleep. Who knows how long we’ll be here before the Council ships us off on another mission.” He said with a wry smile. Obi-Wan acquiesced, shifting until he was lying down fully on the blanket, staring up at the fake sky. Anakin moulded himself to Obi-Wan’s side, and the older Jedi didn’t have it in him to protest, instead wrapping an arm over Anakin’s shoulders and pulling him closer. Obviously, his tiredness was overruling his ‘no attachments’ lecture. That had to be it, and not the way Anakin felt right curled up against his side, his head resting gently over his heart.  
Obi-Wan smiled. He was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so much shorter than the first! I couldn't think of anything to add, and I feel that nothing else can really happen. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/M4M59HF1)


End file.
